


Trick or Treat

by adri0611



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri0611/pseuds/adri0611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants to take Lex "Trick or Treating."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

## Trick or Treat

by adri0611

[]()

* * *

"Trick or Treat" 

October 2006 

adri0611 

adri0611@yahoo.com 

Rating: R just to be safe. 

Spoilers: None. 

Summary: Short, silly fic. I was in the mood for one. This has been sitting in my folder for a while now and I finally decided to dust it off and post it. I wanted to lengthen it, but it didn't feel the same. 

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. 

Feedback: Yes, please. 

Archive: Sure, let me know. 

* * *

Lex slumped against the wall of the elevator and closed his eyes with a sigh as it whizzed up to his apartment. 

It had been a long day and Lex wanted nothing more than to draw a hot, boiling bath, put in some bubbles for Clark's sake, and soak in it until his bubble loving man showed up. Then, hopefully afterwards Clark would lather him up with that new bottle of scented oil he brought back from India and give him a massage. 

Lex moaned at the thought. Clark gave the best massages. Lex hadn't needed to hire a masseuse since Clark moved in and went in a jealous rage when he walked in on him and a rather attractive, male professional. That had been the best night of his life. A jealous Clark provided angry possessive sex. 

When a small ping announced the opening of the elevator doors, Lex was already in a much better mood and sporting a hard on. 

"Whoa! Somebody's been thinking dirty thoughts." 

Lex smirked up at Clark's flushed face and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him down for an aggressive kiss. Afterward, he breathed out in a deep voice, "You're home early." 

Clark swallowed hard, his lips cherry red and wet. "Yeah... but I can't remember why." 

Lex chuckled at the dazed expression on Clark's face. "Does it have something to do with the big, white bag on the couch?" 

With the sleepy haze of lust shortly lifted, Clark exclaimed, "Yes!" He ran over to the couch and came back with the bag in hand. "You're going to love this." He shoved it at Lex and crossed his arms over his chest as he did when he was Superman. He even sported a stern expression. "Open it." 

"Ok." Lex was a little wary but he opened the bag anyway and pulled out a black mask first. His first thought was when did Clark develop this particular kink but if he was wrong, which he hoped, then he didn't want to embarrass him. He settled for oblivion. "What's this?" 

Eyebrows up to his hairline, Clark ordered, "Look at the rest." 

Lex dug into the bag and pulled out a cape and a suit made out of spandex much like Superman's costume. That's what finally had Lex dumbfounded. "It's..." 

"A Warrior Angel costume! I know! It took me forever to find it but when I did I couldn't wait to give it to you." 

"What am I supposed to do with it?" 

"Wear it of course, silly." 

"Why? 

"We're going out tonight. Trick-or-Treating." 

"Don't you think we're a little old to be doing that sort of thing, Clark?" 

"No. You're never too old to go Trick-or-Treating, Lex. And besides, you've never even gotten to enjoy the feeling of paroling the streets in a disguise, going door to door asking for candy then coming home to look at what you got, and gobbling up as much as you can before your mom has the stash confiscated and you never see it again." 

Clark's eyes were sparkling, and a huge smile spread across his face. Lex wanted nothing more than to push Clark down onto their plush carpet and make love to him all night. However, Clark was excited about taking him Trick-or-Treating and he wouldn't want to disappoint him. "Ok, Clark. How do I get this thing on?" 

Clark's smile got wider and his eyes held a mischievous gleam. "I think I should probably dress you. Being as I'm so experienced with spandex now." 

Lex nodded seriously. "Yeah, I think that would be best. How long do we have before we go out?" 

Clark started unbuttoning Lex's shirt. "A couple of hours or whenever it gets dark outside." 

"Plenty of time then." 

Clark grinned. "Plenty of time for what?" 

Lex sighed as Clark slowly pulled off his silky shirt. "For a bubble bath." 

Clark laughed. "Definitely." 

The End 


End file.
